Johnny Impossible
Episode Summary= Johnny Impossible is the 4th episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and, of course, the 4th episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on September 24, 2005 on Kids' WB, and on January 14, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Full Summary The episode begins on the baseball court, where Dukey is seen drinking a coffee. Sissy is than seen throwing the ball for Bumper which gets hit in the head by it. The ball flies up high from Bumper's head, and 2 kids are trying to catch it, just to bump into each other. Dukey is than show putting a mask on his face, as another kid takes the ball, and sens it straight into Dukey's mask, to which Dukey tells him it was a good throw. Johnny is than shown moving to the home plate, getting ready to hit the ball. Sissy than mocks Johnny, but he tells her to throw the ball already. Bumper than tells Johnny to hit the ball, or he'll be the one hit. Sissy throws, and Johnny is seen missing 3 times in a row. The game ends with Johnny's team losing, and he is seen throwing his bat on the ground, angered. Sissy that wishes him good luck for the next match. Dukey than tries to cheer Johnny up, with no success though. At the Test family residence, Susan and Mary are seen admiring a picture of Gil, as Johnny enters the lab, already telling his sisters what he wants, saying that he'll do whatever it takes. A bit forward, Johnny is seen standing in the lab's testing area, where he is about to test a hair-growing invention Susan and Mary made for Professor Slopsink. As a drop from the invention falls on Johnny's hair though, the whole house becomes filled with hair, even breaking through windows and chimneys. Dukey admires the results of the experiment, telling the girls to think how happy would be the bald people in the entire world, but Susan is than shown throwing the invention in a trash bin, as Mary cuts Johnny's hair, asking him what he needs. The scene than moves to the baseball field, where Johnny misses another ball, thrown by Mary. He then complains that his sisters were supposed to make him able to hit. Susan then tells him to relax, as she will throw the XMTLH ball to him, which Mary says that it works with a custom bat, giving it to Johnny. Johnny then sets the bat to Home Run, and Mary tells him that it only must make contact, as id won't matter if he hits it weak or powerful. Johnny than tells Susan to throw the ball, which she does. As Johnny hits it though, he seems happy, but as it hits Old Ma Newman's house, his happiness disappears. Dukey panics, and tells everyone to run, but he trips and falls. Old Man Newman is then shown, who tells them that it's the 8th broken window, and that he'll call their parents and Santa Claus. but that doesn't impress Johnny, Susan and Mary, who tell him to throw the ball already, but he says he won't. Johnny then asks Susan and Mary if they can make another of those balls, but Mary tells them they can't because they don't have plutonium anymore. Johnny then says they must recover the ball before the game starts, and asks Susan, Mary and Dukey who's with him, but they all leave. To get them to help, Johnny says that he'll show their father some photos from one of Susan's and Mary's failed experiments, as a photo shows a dalmatian Johnny, and, to get Dukey on his side too, he says that he'll show a photo with Dukey sleeping in pajamas and with a teddy bear, to the dogs in the neighborhood, convincing Dukey too. A bit forward, Mary is shown driving a van, and, after she stops, Johnny asks her where she got it from, to which Mary replies she has found it somewhere. In the back of the van, the radar shows where the ball is, ad Mary tells him a quick plan. Johnny and Dukey are than shown exiting the van, and silently heading for Old Man Newman's house. On their way there, Johnny says that it will be piece of cake, but he and Dukey stop and laugh, just to hear a dog roar. After Old Man Newman's dog attacks them, Susan tells Johnny about it. Johnny and Dukey are than seen jumping the fence to escape. Susan than says that they'll switch to plan B. A bit forward, Johnny and Dukey are seen exiting the van with a small, tank-like, machine. Without any problems, they enter the house and take a ball. As they return, Susan, while yelling, tells Old Man Newman that he can't match their superior minds, but Mary then tells her that's not their ball. Then, a pickup car is shown picking Mary's van up, and, as Susan and Mary say that's their van, a worker tells them that an old man called and reported that it was parked illegal. As the van is taken away, Old Man Newman tells Johnny and co. that they can't match his superior old mind. A bit forward, Susan and Mary are shown using a snow machine to make snow over Old Man Newman's house. Johnny and Dukey are than shown using a flying platform to land on Old Neeman's roof. As they land, Johnny, dressed like Santa Claus, says that Old Man Newman's on the bad kids list, and that he'd better give the ball back. As Johnny jumps through the chimney, Old Man Newman places a trampoline at the end of it, Making Johnny fly out again. As Johnny and Dukey fall near Susan and Mary, Mary says that Old Man Newman's good. Old Man Newman then exits his court, and turns the snow machine to Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary, making Susan say that he's really good. Five minutes before the match starts, Johnny complains about his sisters not helping him, but Susan takes his tongue and ties it to a weight. Mary than says that they'll use plan H, but Susan says it is plan I, and Johnny that it is plan J. Mary than calls Old Man Newman, telling that she's his pharmacist, and tells him that she has prepared his drugs, but Old Man Newman replies that he doesn't use any. Mary than quickly corrects herself, and says that she meant a gel that will make him look younger. Hearing that, Old Man Newman rushes to his car, and goes to the pharmacy, hitting a few cars, poles, cats and bikes along the way. After he leaves, Dukey says to start plan J, but Mary says that she counted again, and it is plan K. Johnny and Dukey are than shown in a metal sphere, heading for the house. As they reach the doorway though, they realize that the sphere is too big. Johnny than tells Dukey to catch the ball, but Dukey asks him confused if he's talking about him. Johnny tells him that he is half hunting dog, and than pushes him outside of the sphere. Dukey than spots and takes the ball, but as he turns around, he sees Old Ma Newman's dog. He than says that the dog should be sleeping, but as he looks outside, he sees another dog just like the one in front of him, sleeping. Dukey then pancs and jumps into the sphere, making it spin. The sphere than hits the sleeping dog, waking it up as Johnny and Dukey fly out of it. As Johnny and Dukey land, Johnny says they'll move to plan K, but Dukey tells him it's plan L. Johnny than tells Dukey to run, and they both run towards the open gate, but as they reach it, one of the dogs closes it, making Johnny and Dukey hit it, and bounce back, with Johnny landing on top of Dukey, who swallows the ball he recovered earlier. Johnny and Dukey than find themselves cornered by Old Man Newman's 2 dogs, who circle around them like sharks. Johnny than gets hit in the head by the custom baseball bat, and, as he catches it, he sets it to Home Run. Johnny than aims for Dukey, who tells him that he should hit the bad dogs, not him. Johnny tells him that it only must make contact, and Dukey calms down. As the 2 dogs attack, Johnny catches Dukey and touches him with the bat, making them fly. In the air, Dukey is happy they'll survive, but Johnny than shows him how high they are in the air. Both of them than fall, and Dukey spills the ball out, to Old Man Newman's feet, who takes it. Johnny then says that he only wants the ball back, and asks him what he must do: Old Man Newman tells him that he should say sorry for breaking his window. Johnny then says that Dukey's sorry for breaking his window, and Old Newman tells him to change the bases, so his house won't be the target. Johnny agrees, and tells him not to yell, and asks him if he wants something else, to which Old Man Newman replies that he would like to train them some times, maybe that day. Johnny agrees, but Dukey tells him his dogs are not allowed, as they're some beasts. Old Man Newman tells him that they're not beasts, and that they're called Shayla and Betsy and they can be sweet. The scene than moves forward, to the end of the match, where Dukey cheers for Johnny. Sissy mocks Johnny while blowing a huge bubble and then popping it. Sissy than tells her team that the game is over, as Johnny is next. Johnny than shows up with his bat, and Bumper tells him not to miss this time too. Old Man Newman then cheers for Johnny, telling him that he can win the game. Johnny than sets his bat to home run, and Sissy wants to say that he'll go running to his mother, once she wins, but instead is left speechless as Johnny hits the ball. Bumper is than seen rising his hands above his head, as a sign of victory, and Mary, looking at Susan, says they're geniuses. Sissy is than shown throwing her glove to the ground, angered, with Johnny in the background, running around the field. A window breaking sound is then heard. The broken window is then shown to be part of Johnny's house, not Old Man Newman's, as Newman points out. As Hugh starts angrily yelling for Johnny, Old Man Newman tells everyone to run and everyone screams and run away from Johnny's dad before the episode closes. |-| Trivia and Errors = Major Events *Susan and Mary create the XMTLH ball. *Johnny hits a ball during a baseball match for (presumably) the first time. Running Gags * Someone telling the letter of a plan, just to be corrected. * Someone calling Old Man Newman a "crotchety, old man". Trivia * Title Reference: The title is a reference to the movie and TV series Mission Impossible * Mary says that she has found the van, hinting that it could be stolen. She also drove the van, which is unlikely since she is only 13 years old. * This is the first episode someone asks Mary where she has found a object, with her replying that she has found it. *This episode is a parody of The Sandlot *First appearances of Bumper Randalls and Sissy Blakely. Goofs * When Old Man Newman turns the snow machine to Susan and Mary, Johnny and Dukey are shown being covered by snow too. They weren't close to Susan and Mary in the scene before it. * When Old Man Newman rushes to the pharmacy, his car, the bike, and the rest of the cars are there. Yet, they were not there before or after that scene. *Dukey talked in front of Old Man Newman, but he did not react like many people did. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:Sissy Episodes